


Soul Enemy

by Monopsys



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cock Rings, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day, Vibrators, finallly some porn, hope it is ok, i love it at how kinky i am, the second one written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monopsys/pseuds/Monopsys
Summary: Happy Valentine's day!Shizuo finally free from his job, he tried to find Izaya so he could have his revenge for giving him a hard time. But there is someone else talking to him. And why he feels so jealous by it?





	Soul Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day, guys!  
> Have some smut

It was a normal day. It was the same as the others but some people considered it really special. The day of treating your other with gifts, chocolates, anything you wanted.

  
And yes! It was **_Valentine's day!_**

  
One day that Shizuo Heiwajima hated really much. That much that it touched the hate he had for Izaya Orihara. All those candies and kisses and hugs drove him mad. Those psysical interactions were always cringy and he just wanted to hit them all with a sign and completely stopped this. But even though those actions were cringy enough, he knew he wouldn't do anything like that. He was kind and only when he was provoked, he would answer in type.

  
It was, after all, a special day for them and even though he hated the interactions, he respected the day. But maybe there was another reason behind it too.

  
Shizuo was **_jealous._**

  
Noone would want a monster. Noone would want a relationship with him. He was truly alone. But still, he had high hopes (even if they would never come true) that he would find his significant other.

  
"Shizuo! Let's go!" Tom shouted and Shizuo returned back to reality.

  
He was looking, for a little too long, a couple kissing. His food was reduced into pieces maybe from his frustration getting out through it rather the couple in front of him. Vorona was near him and it appeared that she was too looking at the couple but in a different way.

  
"Tom-senpai. Today the interactions between couples had increased. Is it something wrong with them?" Vorona asked while Shizuo and her were walking behind Tom.

  
Tom laughed and with a really big smile, he told her.

  
"It is Valentine's day! All couples and maybe sometimes really close friends and families are giving each other gifts. It is a special day!"

  
Vorona nodded and smiled.

  
"The day that all couples are giving gifts and wait for sexual interactions?"

  
"Well, you can say that too but it is not really a great description of it."

  
"So, it is today..."

  
"Do you know it?" Shizuo asked.

  
"I do but I never did anything special on that day so it was pointless for me."

  
Tom smiled. "Maybe one day, it will be an important day for you, too!"

  
Vorona stopped and Shizuo followed the lead.

  
"Tom-senpai? Do you have someone special to share the day with?" Vorona asked curiously.

  
Tom stopped and watched them. Then with a big smile, he nodded. Shizuo was surprised. His senpai had someone. Was he jealous? No. He was happy for him but at the same time, he knew that he would never get someone that would want him for what he is.

  
So, he went to his senpai and hit him lightly on the shoulder to congratulate him while thinking that this day would be really long.

 

\---xxx---

 

Shizuo was _furious_. Sure, his day was short since his senpai let him earlier but even on this special day, he yet again met up with the flea. And today he was wearing his long coat, probably to protect himself for all the warmth the people gave today since he had a cold heart. But when he met him, while he was at work, he winked at him and threw him a box. After he screamed ' _for the lonely monster_ ', he ran away.

  
Shizuo curious, of course, and stupid, opened it and threw it away before it exploded in his face. As soon he lightly opened it, he triggered the bomb. Of course, it blew in the sky and his anger also touched hights. But unfortunately, he didn't find Izaya anywhere.

  
**_That bastard!_**

 

 _He would pay for this_! But first, he needed to find him.

  
After that unsuccessful search, his team and he continued until it was noon. Tom left and told them to take this and the next day off and after Vorona said what that meant, she left too. Not before she gave him a rose. After he was looking at it for what it looked for an eternity, she told him that Tom had said that expect from couples, people really close to each other gave gifts. Unfortunately, Shizuo didn't have anything to gave her so he thought the cheapest he could give her.

  
So, Shizuo _hugged her_.

 

After that, she was looking down and after she said a quiet goodbye to him, she looked at him and mumbled what it looked to be a 'thank you'. Shizuo had then blushed and still was blushing in the idea that he had hugged Vorona! **Stupid!**

  
Shizuo stopped. He looked around and sure enough, there were couples everywhere. He also saw that he was in the middle of going home. _Oh right! He hated that day!_

  
He looked at the red rose, Vorona gave him. It was small but its color was enough to make it special. And it was. It was a gift to him. Shizuo sighed. He still had the red ribbon from Izaya's gift earlier. He took it out and wrapped it around the rose.

  
It was.... **beautiful.**

 

The two gifts he got today combined together were really beautiful. Shizuo looked at the petals of the rose memorizing them and with a really deep sigh, he continued walking.

 

\---xxx---

 

The smell was strong! The flea was close! Finally! Shizuo would catch him and have his revenge. On his way home suddenly the smell of the flea was getting stronger. Finally, something positive was happing this day (except Vorona's incident? If he called it something positive).

  
Closer! He could sense Izaya! After some walking, he was sure Izaya was inside an alley, probably ready to strike again. So he peeked to see what he was doing. And there he was! Wearing his trademark smirk and that fucking long coat that gave Shizuo an opportunity to caught him easily.

  
He was talking with someone and by his usual movement, he was enjoying the conversation. That bastard. Unfortunately, he couldn't see to whom Izaya was talking. After some talking, Izaya gave that person a box.So, that's why he was wearing that stupid coat. He was giving gifts here and there to random strangers.  
And his had a bomb!

  
Shizuo was preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice that the person had given Izaya another box. When he noticed it, he got angry. Jealous. Had that bastard someone else to share that day with?

  
_How?_ And who was that person?

  
Izaya smirked and took the box while carefully opening it. Inside it was chocolate. So, it was true! Izaya had someone and Shizuo was the only who didn't have anyone.

  
_That's wrong! No, it can be! Izaya is his enemy! His arch-enemy! If he was alone on Valentine's day then Izaya would do too! Shizuo would not allow this! **Only over his dead body!**_

  
He had been so jealous that his hands that were on the edge of the wall, had destroyed it into large pieces. He let them fall down and looked at the scene in front of him. That person was nodding and when Izaya nodded too, that person touched Izaya on the shoulder. Then that person was coming closer! _Yes! Perfect._

  
When that person, that it appeared to be a man, was out of the alley and in view, Shizuo punched him. Good. After he had (half) put him in the wall, he breathed and went inside the alley, quietly. Hopefully, Izaya was looking at a couple in the other end while eating some chocolates. Marvelous! That bastard.

  
Shizuo then punched Izaya's box out of his hands and the results were hilarious. Izaya currently shocked, moved back from the noise and hit the wall while his emotions changed from scared to done. After Shizuo put his hands really close to Izaya's head, Izaya smirked.

 

"So, this is how you treat someone on Valentine's day. Kicked their gifts down and stay guard over them? Is that something that monsters do?"

  
But Shizuo didn't say anything. He looked at Izaya from head to toe and then back again to Izaya's face. But Izaya didn't buy that.

  
"What's next? _Will you rip off my clothes and destroy my knives?_ Well, Shizu-chan that tricks worked to other potential monster mates, not humans nor gods...."

  
_"Who was that_?" Shizuo suddenly asked silencing Izaya.

  
Izaya looked at him, clueless. How dare he! He is trying to play innocent here. Shizuo, then getting angrier, he punched again the wall next to Izaya's head. Izaya jumped from the impact but kept his mask up, making Shizuo madder.

  
" _ **WHO WAS THAT?**_!" He shouted this time and Izaya finally answered.

  
"Who?"

  
"That man you were with right now before I came here!"

  
Izaya watched Shizuo and then laughed. Shizuo was thinking if he should get angry or confused but Izaya said.

  
"That was a client. He gave me a box, I had asked with anesthetic Belgian chocolate but they are now dirty from you."

  
Shizuo blushed from embarrassment. Fuck! So he had punched someone without reason. He wanted to hit himself from how stupid he was for just acting without thinking but Izaya said something that caught his attention.

  
"... _you were jealous!_ " Izaya announced and Shizuo shouted.

  
"What stupid idiotic things are you saying?"

  
"So, I caught your attention. I said that you asked him because you were jealous! You saw me with him and I think you assumed that I was with him. Omg, Shizu-chan! I, with another human, is impossible to happen! But look at that! You are caught red-handed! You are jealous, ne~!"

  
"No....what...that's stupid. _Stop acting weird!_ " Shizuo said to quiet Izaya but he continued.

  
_Was it true? Was he jealous?_ When he had seen Izaya with that man, he had seen red but only from seeing his arch enemy getting a Valentine's gift, that it was proved that it wasn't one. So it was everything fine, right? Why then he felt so relieved but that?

  
As long, Shizuo was having a mental break down, Izaya talked and talked. Shizuo then getting back to reality, he punched again the wall and Izaya quiet down. But Izaya noticed something.

  
"Is that a rose?" Izaya asked and pointed at Shizuo's suit pocket. The rose must have fallen and it was now noticeable.

  
Shizuo stared at it and tried to get it inside again when a hand took it.

  
"Oh, ~ Shizu-chan kept my ribbon and put in the rose? I am so honored but such meaningless action!" Izaya pointed and Shizuo took it back and put it in his suit.

  
Then he noticed the coat again.

  
"Why are you wearing a fucking long coat in the middle of such a good day?" He required but Izaya simply smirked

  
" _Oh_ ~ We are avoiding the subject Shizu-chan? _Are we embarrassed?_..."

  
Before Izaya said anything else, Shizuo had grabbed Izaya coat and with a simple motion tear it apart. Shizuo expected a black t-shirt but he saw something else. Izaya was wearing a suit. It was all black, his shirt was white and he had a black tie. It was like his but with a tie.

  
Shizuo must have been staring at Izaya outfit that he didn't notice a knife entering his face until it was too late. He touched it and his hand was covered with blood and turned ready to hit Izaya but saw Izaya red face.

  
"You monster! So what I said it was true! You fucking tear my coat apart. You will pay for this!" Izaya said with a really unusual calm voice and tried to hit Shizuo again.

  
But Shizuo took his hand, destroy his knife and pin him at the wall. He looked at those reddish eyes and without thinking, he kissed Izaya. It was a slow and awkward kiss but Izaya relaxed and the kiss became more passionate. Izaya wrapped his hands around Shizuo and moved him closer to have a better access to that mouth.

  
Shizuo was supporting them with a hand on the wall. But slowly and without Izaya knowing, he moved his leg up and with his knee pressed Izaya's cock. Izaya stopped the kiss and with a really quiet moan, he tried to move away from what Shizuo was doing. But Shizuo leaned and placed unmarked kisses to Izaya's neck to distract him. It worked and while Izaya lightly was trying to push away Shizuo, he moved his leg higher, making Izaya struggle not to moan and try to leave before that leg git him to his tiptoes.

  
Shizuo with a small smile watched Izaya moved and moved while he supporting him up. Then, with a smirk, he started to move his leg right and left. Izaya opened his eyes and with a noticeable moan, slapped Shizuo. Shizuo clearly taken aback, he moved back and that was his mistake. Izaya started leaving. Not today. Not when Shizuo had him in his control and with a really nice outfit.

  
He ran and pin Izaya again to the wall. While Izaya tried to find a way to leave, Shizuo took Izaya's tie, flipped him over and tied his hands. Izaya stopped and while he was trying to progress why Shizuo had flipped him over, Shizuo lifted him and put him on his shoulder.

  
Shizuo had something started and he would finish with or without Izaya. **_Perhaps that day was starting to get a little interesting._**

 

 

\---xxx---

 

  
Even with Izaya shouts and kicks nothing was stopping Shizuo from completing his task. So, after he arrived home, he dumped Izaya on the couch while looking for something special.

  
"So, that's how you treat your mates? Tied them and leave them be on a couch? So unoriginal. I probably can get out from that bonds." Izaya shouted while testing yet again the strong bonds.

  
"Then, why didn't you leave and stay here?" Shizuo asked with a smirk and stood in the door frame with rolled sleeves.

  
"Here, I will give a chance to leave." Shizuo said and watched Izaya.

  
Izaya stared back and then he tried to get out from that handmade cuffs but nothing. When he turned to stare back at Shizuo, he was in front of him, observing him. That made Izaya uncomfortable but also something else.

  
Shizuo laughed. That laugh made Izaya spine cold and his cheeks heated. He then moved his hand and titled Izaya's chin up to force him to look him into the eyes. Then with a deep voice, he said.

  
"Time's up!"

  
Shizuo then pinned Izaya down on the sofa and flipped him over. Izaya was thinking whether to be excited or scared but the heat coming from his back and then suddenly some hot air behind his ear stopped him. Shizuo breathed at Izaya's ear.

  
"Even though I have some great plans for tonight, there is a punishment to be given to someone naughty."

  
Shizuo then bite Izaya ear and with a short intake, Izaya stopped the moan, he was about to give. Shizuo continued to play with ear and neck and when Izaya had noticed what Shizuo meant "punishment" was too late. Shizuo had pushed down Izaya's jeans and underwear and slowly prepared Izaya's entrance. With painfully slow rhythm, Shizuo moved his fingers up and down making Izaya want to kill him. It was a torture. It was too slow. He wanted more!

  
While Shizuo was preparing Izaya, Shizuo was licking and lightly bite Izaya's neck and sometimes even kiss him. And when Izaya thought it was finally the time, everything stopped and a visible groan was heard. Shizuo then moved Izaya and Izaya fell down. While trying to progress what just had happened, Shizuo had sit in the middle of the sofa and watched Izaya's face.

  
So was that the real punishment? To make Izaya painfully hard while Shizuo was looking at him? He looked down and saw that his pants were up as well as his underwear and he was hard. That monster. Izaya then tried to stand up only for Shizuo to make him be on his knees in front of Shizuo's legs. Izaya with a red blushed, angry face stared at Shizuo. He had slowly got out his necktie and unbuttoned his two first buttons while looking sexually at Izaya. That drove Izaya angry and when he opened his mouth, Shizuo used it as a gag and secured it so it wouldn't come off.

  
Izaya clearly surprised tried to bite it off but he didn't do anything. He was completely under the monster's control now. Shizuo smiled while his eyes half-lidded. He touched Izaya's chin and made him look at him.

  
"So, how it feels to be defenseless against, oh mighty informant?"

  
Izaya mumbled something but Shizuo didn't understand it.

  
"Too bad. I can't hear you over that gag." Shizuo said and Izaya mumbled again something.

  
Shizuo then with a really big smirk, he sat back until his back touched the sofa and seductive said.

  
"Or maybe I can?"

  
Then, like it was lighting, Izaya felt something. Something pleasant. His moans were heard while the vibrator inside him, that Shizuo had put inside, gave him so much pleasure. But then all of this immediately stopped. Izaya breathed hard while he was still on his knees and when he opened his eyes, he was looking down in the pavement. He lifted his head up and Shizuo continue watching completely immersed in what it was happening to Izaya.

  
"So, can you? I didn't hear anything. More clearly." Shizuo requested.

  
Then the pleasure was back. And this time the vibrator was moving faster and his moans were louder. Izaya struggled to stop the moans but the power of the vibrator was getting higher. His closed eyes were wet and some saliva had left the gag and ran down his chin while the vibrator was still on. And as much as Izaya wanted to cum, he couldn't.

  
Then everything stopped and Izaya fell towards Shizuo who caught him. He smirked and while he was cleaning Izaya's tears, he told him.

  
"See. That's better. You could feel it, couldn't you? You wanted to cum, right?"

  
Izaya nodded

  
"Hmmm. I had put over your cock, a cock ring so you cant cum. It is a punishment after all. For what you did to my face and the present I got from you."

  
Izaya's eyes had changed when Shizuo said gift and he moved his head back. Shizuo taken aback, watched Izaya moving back until his back touched the table. So, he was still active. He could fix that. Shizuo then showed Izaya the controller of the vibrator.

  
"You still don't hear me. But I can fix that. Maybe this will do." He whispered and showed Izaya the highest number on the controller.

  
Izaya then felt it. The highest vibration. It was...amazing. He could feel so much pleasure and all his thoughts were blank. He wanted to cum so much but he couldn't, making this pleasurable nightmare impossible to handle. He had leaned back at the table for support because the vibration was too high. Too demanding. So...good. His moans were getting louder, longer and hopelessness for the sweet release he was denied.

  
Shizuo watched Izaya struggle and the only thing he saw was how beautiful he was. The moans were driven crazy his cock while his movement even though supported from the table and desperate was so much to handle. He wanted Izaya right now. He was at his mercy and he would be the only one to hear those moans. So, he stopped the vibrator and Izaya immediately collapsed onto the table.

  
His face was dark red, his eyes were half lidden, his body was present in that way that invited Shizuo to join. Hair undone from sweat and shirt half opened by the struggles was enough for the beast to be awakened.

  
Shizuo got closer to Izaya, took out the necktie. There was some saliva on it leaving a trace of it in those red lips inviting Shizuo to kiss Izaya. So, he did it. Izaya at first was too tired to respond but he then moved his tongue too while those moans were getting louder. He kissed Izaya and Izaya back until their clothed erections were touching. Both of them broke the kiss and moaned while Izaya groaned for the lack of attention his dick was getting.

  
Shizuo then picked up Izaya, princess style and put him lightly almost loveable down on the bed. He took out his shirt suit and his jeans while Izaya watched closely.

  
"Like the view?" Shizuo said and Izaya nodded, smirking.

  
So, he was still himself after all these humiliation and stimulation. Good. That would be interesting.

  
Shizuo then pushed down Izaya's jeans and underwear and with a quick motion, he teared up Izaya's suit. Izaya, even though, angry from it, didn't say anything but move his arms.

  
"No, those will get out last."

  
"What do you mean you fuck...ing~" Izaya started but Shizuo's hand caressing his dick stopped him.

  
Shizuo then leaned to kiss Izaya and moved his hand up and down. The cock ring was still on but Izaya's dick was sensitive making him melt with Shizuo's touch. Shizuo while caressing with one hand Izaya's dicks, he was pinching a nipple with his other and gave him lightly kisses on the neck and chest. He was looking at Izaya's expression while doing so.

  
His mouth was opened and silent moans were getting out while he trashed around from all the touches that were given to him. His eyes were half-lidded and sweat was visible in each part on his face. Shizuo with a smile stopped and kissed Izaya while the hand that was on his dick traveled under it and inside Izaya.

  
Izaya moaned inside Shizuo's mouth while he jolted from the motion. Shizuo smile within the kiss and slowly pull out the vibrator. Izaya stopped the kiss and his head fall on the pillow and gasped when then the vibrator got out. He then started to groan for the lack of something inside him and went to kiss Shizuo again. Shizuo complied and with three fingers he entered Izaya, to see if he was open enough from him.

  
While Shizuo was scissoring Izaya, he found out that Izaya was moving by his own on his fingers. He was really desperate that Shizuo found it cute. So, with a quick motion, he got out his fingers making Izaya gasped, moaned and groaned. Shizuo then prepared himself and went over Izaya. Izaya was beautiful. He was waiting for him. His inviting eyes and mouth and also the really hot body were enough for Shizuo to make a move.

  
So after he entered and waited for Izaya to adapt, he moved. First, slowly then with Izaya's help, he found a really good tempo. Izaya was moaning loudly while also moving with Shizuo movement. He screamed for Shizuo to move fast and he always complied while holding the bed frame.

  
When Shizuo felt something was off, he stopped and watched Izaya trying to understand what had just happened. He opened his eyes and the smirk that Shizuo had on didn't help him at all. Izaya tried to move on his own but Shizuo had found a position that Izaya couldn't move. Then Izaya gave up and shouted desperately.

  
"Shizu-chan! Move!"

  
Shizuo then shook his head and moved down and whispered.

  
"Something is wrong~"

  
Izaya was blushing from Shizuo's hot breath touching his ear but his mind was blank on what exactly was off. He tried to move again but Shizuo's hand moving behind his back stopped him. He shivered by that contact and he was left there completely motionless. Shizuo's hand then touched the bonds but didn't break them.

  
"No guess?" Shizuo said and when Izaya didn't answer, he continued. "Who are you having sex with?"

  
Izaya eyes were confused but he answered

  
"The fortissimo...aAhg!" Izaya said but a quick painful, motion silenced him.

  
"Wrong."

  
"Shizu- chan...aAaaAaaA!" Izaya was silenced with more painful movements and he breathed hard.

  
He was enjoying it.

  
"No. Try again."

  
Izaya licked his lips and then whispered.

  
" _Shizuo_..."

  
" _Louder_!"

  
" **Shizuo!** "

  
Shizuo then moved making Izaya gasped and with his power, Shizuo broke the bonds freeing Izaya. Izaya then moved his arms and wrapped them around Shizuo's head while screaming Shizuo's name. That made Shizuo harder and he moved faster making him and Izaya gasped while Izaya scratched Shizuo's shoulders with his fingers.  
And when it felt like an eternity, when Shizuo felt he was closed, he took out Izaya's cock ring and with some more movements, both of them cum. Izaya screamed Shizuo's name when he was finally closed and Shizuo felling this, he bit hard at Izayas shoulderblade.

  
Both of then collapse at the bed and stayed there for some minutes. When Shizuo lifted himself, he found out that Izaya had fallen unconscious. He touched his face and Izaya nuzzled closer to heat while breathing heavily from all this exhaustion.

  
After Shizuo had cleaned both of them, he went next to Izaya only for him to turn and hug Shizuo. Probably wanting more heat. Shizuo smiled and let Izaya do it while he was thinking how that would bother Izaya later. While he brushed Izaya's hair and admired his bite, finally having marked Izaya, he remembered Izaya's face when Shizuo said about his gift. He was upset by it because Shizuo had said it was bad. But why? It was a bomb.

  
Shizuo turned at his nightstand and found the rose that Vorona had given him. He had left it there after leaving Izaya on the couch. But the ribbon was from Izaya's gift. He took the rose, unwrapped the ribbon and looked at it. When he saw it, he smiled and looked at Izaya lovable. He then let it on his nightstand and cuddled with Izaya. He whispered a 'yes' and Izaya smiled at the answer.

  
Because on the ribbon was written:

**We are arch enemies since the day we meet,**

**So just for today, be my soul enemy!**

 


End file.
